Fight it out!!
Fight it out!! (¡A luchar!) es el tema de apertura de Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. En la transmisión de la serie por Fuji TV en Japón, este tema fue reemplazado por Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go. Fue compuesta por Yo Yamazaki, escrita por Hiroshi Yamada e interpretada por Masatoshi Ono. La versión al español latinoamericano fue adaptada por Mario Heras y Leonardo Iribe, e interpretada por Ricardo Loera; se desconoce al director musical. Letra Traducción al español Las nubes oscuras se van acercando a mí, en cada momento... Estoy tan emocionado por este sentimiento, incluso si es peligroso. ¡Muy bien! ¡Muéstramelo! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Soy el más fuerte del universo! Todo lo que hago es mostrarte mi poder ilimitado. ¡Andando! ¡Kamehameha! ¡Prepárate! ¡A luchar! ¡A luchar hasta el fin del mundo! (Lanza la Genki-dama) Mira alrededor y sabrás que no estás peleando por ti mismo. ¡Prepárate! ¡A luchar! ¡A luchar por el sueño de este mundo! (Fusión, tú y yo) ¡Reunamos el poder de nuestros amigos! Nunca nos vamos a rendir. A luchar y dar lo mejor para salvar nuestro planeta Tierra. Y decir ¡Andando! ¡Kamehameha! ¡A luchar! Wow!! ¡A luchar! Yeah!!!! ¡A luchar! Adaptación hispanoamericana La tormenta se está acercando a mí a cada instante... Y me emociona este sentir. Peligro, ven a mí. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Soy el más fuerte del universo! Solo te mostraré mi ilimitado poder. ¡Sí! ¡Kamehameha! ¡Ven, vamos! ¡A pelear! ¡A luchar hasta el final! (La Genkidama haré) Mira bien y sabrás que yo peleo junto a ti. ¡Ven, vamos! ¡A pelear! ¡A luchar por los sueños! (La Genkidama haré) ¡Y juntos reunir un gran poder! No nos rendiremos. ¡No! Pelearé por ser mejor. La Tierra hay que salvar. Y yo diré... ¡Sí! ¡Kamehameha! ¡A pelear! Wow!! ¡A luchar! ¡Sí, ey! ¡Vamos a luchar! Inglés The dark clouds getting closer to me In very moment... I'm so excited by this feeling Even if it's dangerous OK! Bring it on right now! I'm the strongest of the universe All I do is show you my unlimited power Go! Kamehameha! Get ready! Fight it out! Fight it out 'till the end of world (Beat the Spirit Bomb) Look around and you know that You're not fighting by yourself Get ready! Fight it out! Fight it out for the dream of world (Fusion, you and me) Let's gather the power of our friends! Never gonna give up Fight it out and do our best To save our planet Earth And I say Go! Kamehameha! Fight it out! Wow!! Fight it out! Yeah!!!! Fight it, fight it out! Personajes *Shen Long *Son Goku *Son Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Vegeta *Oolong *Kame-Sen'nin *Tenshinhan *Chaos *Krilin *Androide 18 *Yamcha *Puar *Piccolo *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Videl *Mr. Satán *Dabra *Babidi *Boo Gordo *Gotenks *Pequeño Boo Lugares *Planeta Tierra **Capital del Oeste **Corporación Cápsula **Cañón Rocoso *Planeta Sagrado Transformaciones *Estado Definitivo *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Técnicas *Vuelo *Fusión *Super Kamehameha Batallas *Goku Super Saiyan 2 vs. Majin Vegeta *Goku vs. Pequeño Boo Curiosidades *A diferencia de todos los openings de Dragon Ball, este está completamente en inglés y solo fue doblado en Latinoamérica. *Debido a que fue hecha solo para la emisión fuera de Japón, nunca se grabó una versión completa más allá de la versión de TV. Lo mismo ocurre con Never give up!!!. Véase también Temas de apertura ca:Fight it out!! Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales